galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunt for the Data Module
The Hunt for the Data Module is a struggle for the Galactic Senate to obtain the Omni data module that contained information on how to activate the Stone Rings. Suspecting the presence of information that could change the fate of the galaxy, the GSSOC desperately sought out the data module after they failed to obtain it from the Mainframe-198F smugglers at the Carapellex Interception. The module itself found its way to the dark backwaters of Krar (after Dragandr agents unsuccessfully tried to retrieve it for the purpose of study and caused the owner to flee to Krar). The GSSOC skirmished with DreadVolt and several mercenaries to capture it, but found that they weren't alone in their desperate search to obtain it. A terrorist group known as the Altusian Brotherhood wanted to get their hands on it. Rise of the Altusian Brotherhood The GSSOC could not keep the data module out of the AB's hands, and the cult managed to recover a copy a the data module's contents. Although GSSOC had the data module, they could not understand it, but the AB was in possession of a device that allowed them to understand it. This device is known as the Cipher. The data module contained instructions on how to reactivate an ancient network of wormholes known as the Stone Rings. The nearest of these rings led to a world known as the Promised Land, a former capital world supposedly constructed by the Omni. It is not long before such a secret leaks out to the public. (Eventually senate scientists create their own inferior cipher by coping the Omni tech of Gaedheal's tail.) Infiltration To prepare for the assault on the Promised Land, GSSOC enlisted the help of a former AB member named Ahrganot Skizgo. They uncovered numerous secrets - the AB believed their leader, Altus Infra, to be the Chosen One of the Harbingers. The one who was destined to bring a new era of enlightenment to the universe which would be preceded by an era of darkness. Infra received this Dark Prophecy in the form of a vision. Those that believed him joined the Altusian Brotherhood, but those that disagreed were cast aside. The final event that would lead to the era of darkness would take place in the Promised Land. (Roxas also begins unknowingly releasing signals similar to the AB's tech due to the Ghorax technology reacting to the Promised Land's soon-to-be revival. Both AB members and GSSOC try to get info out of Roxas and his partnership, but when his adoptive daughter is slain he fights both parties away and refuses to cooperate with either, though he reveals something sleeps in the Promised Land that Infra did not know about.) Infra's plan was to reactivate the entire Stone Ring network, connecting the entire Local Group to the Milky Way Galaxy. Treasure troves of mineral wealth and technology lay beyond the Stone Rings. The Promised Land, the world beyond the Greenwater Stone Ring, was merely one of them. Knowing the current uneasy relationships between the civilizations of the Galactic Senate, war would undoubtedly occur as factions would fight for acquiring the rights to study and mine out these locations. Interlude While the GSSOC ready themselves for their battle with Infra, the leader of the Brotherhood unearths an ancient and dangerous secret. Back at Domun Regimen, Etah is attacked by two ghostly assassins and only then does the team discover a startling truth: the Harbingers worshiped by the Altusians may not be a mere myth after all. Within the Promised Lands, Infra awakens the deadly Ran'Corian warrior, Sidian, and frees the insane Kaos'Armaggen with ambitions to destroy the senate and restore balance to the universe by any means necessary. The Reveal Infra learns that Sidian is the guardian to a galactic wide AI known as Vernietigen, a dormant being that has had little contact with the main world. While the Altusian Brotherhood believes that Vern is a false deity, Infra collaborates with Sidian to unleash Vern as an easy means of defeating their enemies. For many AB members, this was drawing the line. Many AB followers were not extremists, only in it for the money and power. Still, there were others that continued to follow him. The whole quest for the Promised Land was actually a ruse. While ordinary AB members wanted a new wealth-filled planet to call home, Infra wanted to revive Vern, whose systems were integrated with the Stone Ring network. By turning them all on, not only would it open doors to other parts of the Local Group, but it would extend Vern's influence. Infra did not know that he was just a pawn in this whole plan. It was Vern that contacted Infra in a vision to inspire him into becoming the Chosen One. This was all part of the Dark Prophecy as Vern had predicted. Category:Conflicts